


Newsies One-Shots/ requests

by Juuulia



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Basically all the newsies - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Modern AU, PTSD, Post-Strike, add as I do more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juuulia/pseuds/Juuulia
Summary: Just some (mostly shitty) Newsies One shots I write. Leave requests in comments





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is based off a commercial I saw on insta, it was v sad and I was like hm how can I make this Newsies, so here’s some Sprace. (I know, I need to get better at period typical dialogue).

Real men don't cry.

That's what Spot had always been taught.

When he was 3 and he broke his arm, he could recall his mom's voice,"Boys don't cry, only girls cry, and you're not a girl, are you"

Even 3 years later when he was six and his mother died, his dad had whispered through him, with a stony expression,"real men don't cry Sean"

That's even what he told himself when he ran away at age 9. 

Spot vaguely remembers the last time he cried, which was when the past leader of Brooklyn, Ace, died.  
Spot had been his second in command, and was 13 at the time. His best friend had died, and while all his newsies cried together, spot snuck up to his room and cried alone.

From that day on, Spot couldn't show weakness. He was now the fearless leader of Brooklyn, the 6th largest city in the world, there was a grave cost for showing weakness when you were as powerful and idolized as Spot.

After not crying for almost four years, Spot wondered what had gotten to him now. Maybe it was the strike. All his injured kids, seeing the poor cripple dragged off to the refuge. 

His boys were injured. Heck, Kelly's boys were worse. Yet Kelly had his pal Davey to help him through it.

Spot had no one. Being the figure that he was, not many viewed him as a friend, he was his newsies father or protector, sure they were his family but none of them knew him.

We'll, except for Race.

Race started selling at sheepshead a little over a year ago. Spot and Kelly had a big argument over a Manhattan Newsie selling in Brooklyn, but one look into that certain Manhattan Newsies crystal blue eyes made Spot give in. 

The two were quick friends, though neither would admit they actually enjoyed the others company to anyone but the other.

Of course, no one saw the boys late night chats. The nights that Rce would sleep over due to the distance that Brooklyn was from the Manhattan lodging house. Not that either minded.

Spot had shared more about himself with Race in their first few meetings than he had with his best mates at Brooklyn overall. 

They both knew what was there. They knew what made the other tick, they knew how to make eachother laugh, or smile, or even yell. 

But Race had never seen Spot cry.

Spot guessed today was not his lucky day as he heard a knock on the door to his private room. 

He ignored it, remaining curled up in the corner of his room.

"Spotty it's me Racer, open up ya oaf"

Spot couldn't speak, due to the threat of tears to spill onto his bruised face. He hastily whipped them away.

After minutes, Race gave up. Spot was almost sad, knowing he would only accept Race seeing him like this. Only Race coulda actually helped Spot. 

Spot was so lost in thought that he barely heard the squeaking of his window. 

Spot had already pushed himself to be hidden as much as possible. He was in, what he liked to call, his escape room. Really it was a covered up desk. Where one would put their legs, was where Spot would curl up. 

He often went there during storms or after nightmares or panic attacks. Tonight was the first night tears had been shed in his "escape room"

Spot snapped out of his crying, feeling tears still run down his face.  
A soft creak indicate that an intruder was in his room.

Spot turned away from the opening, not wanting to face whoever broke in, considering it was probably Buttons (his second in command).

Spot felt tears coming on faster as his third round of sobbs started. 

"Spotty?" Spot heard the voice of Race, who had somehow gotten into his room. 

"Spot come on I-I's is worried bout yous. Look I got dat we got crushed by them bastards butt we have a real chance at beatin' thems once and for all" spot could hear Rce sigh, checking all odds ad ends of his room.

Races voice broke at his next words,"look, Sean, I, uh, I knows this has hurt yous more than you wants to admit but I wants to help you deal with it"

Spots eyes went wide with the use of his real name. The pain evident in Races eyes broke him. The flood gates fully opened. He almost let out a scream, sobs breaking through his lips and racking his body.

Over his own movements, spot could hear Race running towards the corner. The cloth was carefully lifted as what was remaining of the daylight faded away into nothingness.

Spot heard Race gasp. 

Right then and there, Spot know he shouldn’t let Race see him like this but who was Spot to actually listen to his instinct. 

Race hesitantly spoke,”Spot... I... can I touch you and get ya outta there” 

Spot nodded, feeling Race grab his hands,standing him up. Spot quickly collapsed into sobs, using Race as support. 

Race led spot to the mattress on the floor one could call a bed. He sat spot on it and kneeled down next to him.

“Hey, okay Spotty, calm down, I gots ya” he gently rubbed Spots back, using his soft voice that really only came out for Spot.

Spot just let it all out, for once he didn’t handle his problems with punching walls (or people).

And it felt good. 

Once he was calm enough, Race pulled him into a tight hug, murmuring,”it’s gonna be okay Sean. You don’t gotta fight no more if you’d don’t want to. We’s gots all the other guys, if yous isn’t up for its we understand”

Spot nodded.

“Racer, that’s where yous got me wrong, because of this, there’s no way in hell we’s not gonna fight them bastards” 

Race giggled,”okay calm down there shortstack, yous needs some rest before I’m lettin you’re ass out there”

Spot dropped his tough image once more,” Tony, stay, please?” 

Race crawled under the covers with him,” ah whateva, Jack's gonna kill me for commin in da middle of the night anyway.”

Spot whispered,”I’m sorry fo’ cryin Race”

Race huffed out,”Is yous kiddin me, it’s a natural things spotty, and sides, yous help me when i is sad so we’s is even”

Spot couldn’t argue with his logic. 

He slowly drifted off on Races shoulder.

It didn’t really matter what his Ma and Pa had said, since right next to him was one hell of a man telling him it was okay.

And for once, he felt light, like he could just lie in bed for the rest of his life, even with a war brewing in the streets outside. He had all he wanted just inches in front of his face.


	2. Mental Breakdowns and Medication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> -Mentions of Mental Breakdowns  
> -self hate
> 
> Stay safe kiddos

David Jacobs was hoping for a quick visit in and out of the nurses office, what he ended up facing was much more serious. 

Davey walked through the halls, hands clenched at his sides and head pointed towards his shoes. Though slightly above 6 foot, in his baggy sweatshirt and through his hunched posture, he was could pass as a freshman on their first day. In reality he was a Junior just attempting to take his medication in time for his verbal presentation. For such a big dude, he had been having anxiety since middle school. 

Dave walked into the very familiar nurses office. The smells of pure ell and rubbing alcohol would burn any newcomers eyes. For Davey it was all too familiar. He was glad to find the nurses office empty. 

Mrs. Medda welcome him in ,"Hello David sweetie, what brings you here?" She was very frantic and seemed preoccupied. Davey was about to stutter out a reply, when two students rushed in. A boy with what looked like a gash in his leg was carried between them. 

Mrs. Medda panicked,"Oh my lord, okay David sweetie i'll get to you in a second, can you go watch per the boy in the room to your right? He should be sleeping, we had to put him on a kind of laughing gas stuff" 

David's eyes bulged. This was not okay. But if all he had to do was supervise a sleeping schoolmate, it wasn't as bad as a verbal presentation. He carefully turned the knob, entering the slightly dark room and flipping the light on. 

To his surprise (and relief) the boy sleeping was his best friend (and longtime crush) Jack Kelly.   
Davey couldn't help but smile, seeing Jacks tough guy front destroyed as the sleeping boy clutched a pillow to his chest. He sat down besides the boy, feeling concern immediately, realizing that Jack had to be put under for some reason. His leg anxiously started tapping. The form of Jack stirred next to him, grumbling something incomprehensible. 

Davey watched as Jacks eyes opened, a dazed expression on his face.   
Jack muttered,"Where am -oh shit". 

Jack looked up, acknowledging Davey,"Oh well hiya Dave!" 

Davey couldn't help but smile,"Hey Jackie"

Jack grinned,"My head feels funny, it's all like Bluugawoo like when I got my teeth ripped out" 

Davey sighed,"Jack, Medda had to put you under. I don't know what happened though".

Jacks smile faltered,"I only remember parts- hey wait ya know those pigs that are tiny? How do they stay that way"

Davey pinched his nose,"Jack, I just wanna know what happened...And they make them tiny by selectively breeding the smallest ones"

Jack tried to smile," Oh Dave I don't know I don't remember a lot ya know. Like I think I had a panic attack and physically freaked out-that would explain the headache" Jack laughed, saying it nonchalantly. He then tried to burrow under covers that weren't there.

Meanwhile Davey freaked out,"Jack wait holy shit are you okay? I-well I don't think you are in shape to be answering this shit" 

Jack responded,"Mrs Medda is like the dog inpeter pan! Do you remember when they left the dog behind. What kind of dog was that anyway?" Though Jacks rants were adorable, they weren't helping the now pacing Davey. 

Jack said,"Yo Davey my man wanna grab me a cold one?" 

Davey sighed,"How about an ice pack?"

Jack tilted his head,"That's what I said Dave"  
Davey grabbed an ice pack from the freezer in the corner, walking back over to jack.

"Where does it hurt?" 

Jack giggled,"everywhere"

Davey sighed, lifting jacks head from the cushioned table called a "bed" he felt around until he found a bump Meir the crest of Jacks head. 

Jack winced,"Owwwww David your a shitty nurse"  
Davey pressed the ice pack to it. Jack started rambling about Discovery Channel, though Davey doubted Jack was comprehending anything he was saying, as Davy was positive The Kardashians weren't a species of Snake. As he scanned Jack for any more injuries, he noticed his slightly bloody knuckles. 

Davey gasped, jumping up. Jack stopped mid sentence, as Davey took the pillow from his arms and put it under his head. David's eyes Poole with concern, as Jack withdrew his hands, claiming that they were fine. Davey walked to the closet, grabbing Gauze and some cut cleaning wipes.

Davey assured Jack,"this is gonna hurt but you need it"

Jack said,"I don't wannaaaaa." 

Davey smiled at the fact that Jack would have died if he knew what these drugs did to him.   
Davey grabbed Jacks hand, gently applying cleaner, then bandaging them each. As he went to let go, Jack held onto his hand tighter. Davey passed it off, since Jack was currently hallucinating. Davey sat back down, using his other hand to press the ice pack to Jacks head. At this point, Jack was ranting about the most recent episode of Power Rangers he watched with Les. 

Jack grumbled for Davey to sit on the bed so he wasn't so far. Davey groaned, but moved up, squeezing next to the wall, where Jack’s head was right near his legs so that Davey could still ice it. Jack had other plans, putting his pillow on Daveys lap and plopping his head down, without halt wrong his explanation of why Beyonce was a lizard person. Davey blushed, using his now free hand to text his friends.

He sent a picture of his current situation to explain it all.

Racer: Aw how cute  
Spot: come on Babe leave the Gays alone  
Spot: I meant guys  
Crutchie: Oh my god is Jack okay???  
David smiled at his friends antics   
Me: Yeah, he had a lash out and had to be sedated  
Racer: Oh shit  
Spot: So he is like high right now  
Me: yup. It's funny but I'm scared, I don't think he was lashing out at others, I think he panicked and purposefully bashed his head into the wall.  
Crutchie: I'm glad you're there Davey, try giving him some food or drinks, he usually eats after attacks. 

Davey was interrupted by Jack's voice giggling  
"You're cute when you're worried Dave"

Davey tried to stop his blush,"Want some juice Jacky?" Jack nodded. 

Davey got up (to jacks dismay) and grabbed a fruit punch from the fridge. 

Jack called out,"Make sure the demigorgon isn't in the freezer!"

Davey wasn't sure what the hell a demigorgon was but he ignored it.  
He sat back down, letting jack position himself once again. He held the juice box for Jack as Jack struggled to get the straw in his mouth. Davey held it still so Jack could eagerly drink it.

He sighed. Putting ice back on Jacks head. Jack continued to giggle for no reason. Davey noticed Jack was slightly shivering, trying to find a blanket around the room. 

Jack seemed to notice this, whining,"I'm cold daveeeeee"

Davey sighed, moving to take off his sweatshirt. Jack seemed to be drowsy once again. Jack eagerly attempted to put on the Sweatshirt, needing Davey to help him. 

Davey assumed he was bright red by then, seeing Jack snuggled into his sweatshirt. Davey thought he was asleep and moved to check his phone. 

 

Jack mumbled,"Dave I'm uncomfortable" 

Davey sighed,"How can I help" 

Jack sighed, seeming like a little kid,"Can you take that ice off my head it's cold." 

Davey followed his instructions, alarmed when Jack sat straight up. He scooched so he was right next to Davey and Davey didn't have time to react before Jack was hugging him, shaking. David realized jack hadn't been shaking only from the cold. He hugged Jack back, rubbing his back slowly. 

Jack mumbled," Dave I was so scared I'm terrified of what I do when I panic"

Davey didn't know what to do besides pat his back,"it's gonna be okay Jacky"

Jack Uncurled himself from David, sitting up and staring at the floor.Davey put a hand on his shoulder, noticing sleep fill Jacks expression.  
Jack reached up to his shoulder and grabbed Daveys hand from him shoulder. He held it in his own, fidgeting with the fingers. Davey smiled, Les did that when he was 7.

Jack then crawled over to Davey, curling his head to bury in Davey's collar. Jack wrapped his arms around Davey's waist. Davey was beyond blushing now. He could practically see himself about to implode. 

Jack mumbled,"I hope I'm not crossing any lines Davey I just need the comfort, that's all it is" Davey frowned, realizing that's all it's ever been. Still, Jack was clutching him like he was the only person in the world. He lightly wrapped his arms around Jacks shaking form. 

Jack giggled,"Hey David?"

Daveys real name caught his attention   
"yeah Jacky?"

But Jack was already asleep.  
—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk if you wanna part two cuz I have some of it written, I may post it as a desperate fic tho! Also please drop a request

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a request down below vvv


End file.
